worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Tomlinson
Name: Sally Ann Tomlinson Seeming: Wizened Kith: Brewer Court: Spring Freehold: Seaward (Corpus) Entitlement: Knights of the Knowledge of the Tongue (Gourmands) Virtue: Charity Vice: Pride Pronouns: She / Her / Hers Description: Her mask is as shown on the right. Her mien is oddly elongated - arms and legs slightly attenuated and out of proportion, her nose and eyes larger than expected - an effect accentuated by her glasses. Her hands, especially, are long and slender, and there is a barely-noticeable tackiness to her fingertips. Her hair is the pale gold of chardonnay wine, and carries a subtle hint of its scent as well. Faint tattoos show on her skin, though they often change places; at first they seem mere decoration, but a close look reveals, in tiny grey writing, recipe instructions. She favors bold and eclectic clothing styles, and doesn't mind standing out in a crowd. Background: Sally was a foodie before the term foodie existed. Even as a kid she loved trying new things in the kitchen, never letting a disastrous failure keep her from experimenting again. In high school and college she began branching out, actively seeking new and rare ingredients and exciting ways to combine familiar ones - and, yes, once she found the drug scene in college, marrying form and function in some absolutely delicious, gourmet-level "edibles." Arcadia was hell for her in all the ways it is for most people - fear, pain, loneliness, confusion, grief - but for her, being forced to stifle her creativity and use her considerable talent to make the same few recipes, exactly to specification, again and again, day after day, for years was its own special torture. Now that she's out, she's thrown herself joyfully into her passion again, finding kindred souls in her Entitlement and new challenges in the ingredients that can only be found in the Hedge. She understands the necessity of the healing fruit she preserves for the rebuilt freehold; it's not the most fun thing to do, but she does devote time to it. She firmly believes, though, that the freehold needs good food and fun times just as much as it needs magic and weapons. She jumps at the chance to cater every freehold gathering, and loves to spend her free time tinkering in the kitchen with ingredients both mundane and magical. In the human world, she owns a food truck; it has a few always-available crowd-pleasers on the menu, but adventurous locals know the thing to do is ask for the special: it always changes, it doesn't always have a name, but it's unfailingly delicious. Personality: Hyper, eccentric, kind, and cheerful - sometimes to the point of airheadedness. Easily distracted; doesn't always make the best decisions. Likes to see people happy. Mantle: Fizzy pink champagne. The scent of it fills the air; the tiny bubbles float around her, always rising; if you stand close you can feel them against your skin as the world turns ever so slightly rosy. Comments: "Anything she gives you to eat or drink, ask what's in it. Always. Even if it's water. Especially if it's water. Always ask." - Dante "Enid, she is licking my paintbrushes again!!" - Maritza Category:Corpus Christi Category:Spring Category:NPC